The Dragon's Vampire
by CynIsIn
Summary: Undertaker/Ariel SMUT!


The Dragon's Vampire

By CynIsIn

Note: I REALLY Wish I owned this pairing.

Their tongues wrestled for control as their months crash together in a tight embrace, his hand slowly moved up her shirt, and ripped the thin fabric off, exposing her large breasts to night air. He slowly broke the kiss and stepped back to stare at his dark angel, the look of lust in her eyes, matching his, her perfect tits, and, most notably, her pointed fangs that called to his soul. He grinned as he undid his singlet and boots, he had just beaten Batista for the World Heavyweight Title tonight, and she was the prize, Wrestlemania had proven itself alittle less than successfull for Ariel, and her ECW New Breed, but the after party was starting to live up to her expectations. "I've got something you can suck the life out of." He grinned. Ariel smiled and slowly removed he black skirt, then got on her knees, "Let's see how much LIFE is in there." She said, lickig her lips and wiggling her finger at him. He smirked and walked over to her, leaning down and giving her one last deep kiss, before standing straight up. Ariel just smiled at his member before taking it in her hand and lightly stroking it, until it reached full length. She then lowered her mouth and took the tip into her mouth. "Mhmm..." He moaned, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, Arial giggled as his moans filled the night air. She then slowly began to take more of his cock into her mouth and relaxing her throat to accommodate his size, and deep throating the shaft. He quickly began pumping himself into her warm mouth, Ariel responded by twirling her tongue around his cock. Soon he he felt his peak nearing and pushed deep into her throat, causing her to gently bite down. "Ariel... I'm cumming!" He grunted, before shooting his spunk into her mouth. "Mhmm... I love the taste of cum." She laughed.

The new champion then laid Ariel down on the grass beneath the fullmoon, and slowly spread her long legs to reveal the prize between them. "I bet you taste like candy." He smirked, as he started kissing her neck, and letting his tongue slide against her soft collar bone, "AHH!" She moaned, as three of his fingers disappeared into her tight entrance. He then began leaving liitle kisses down her chest, stopping at Ariel's large breasts and, with his free hand, cupped her left orb, and took the other's nipple into his mouth. Not being to gentle, the giant sucked and bit on the nub, as his tongue teased her soft areola. "AAAHHHH! TAKER!" She screamed. He grunted in responce, as his fingers began pumping their way into her, Ariel couldn't handle much more, and soon began bucking wildly against his hand, forcing his fingers deeper inside of her. She soon also felt her climax nearing, and forced his hand deep insde of her, "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ariel screamed, at the intense orgasm she felt. "Now for the 'Main Event.'" Taker grinned, pulling himself up to his kneesand lining his cock up with her, more than willing, pussy. And in one quick motion he slammed himself into her hole. "UUHHH," She grunted, still recovering for the mindblowing orgasm he had just given her. Taker the began pumping himself violently into her, loving the feeling of her tightness around her shaft. "AAHHH... FUCK... YOU'RE TIGHT!"He gritted, between thrusts. "OH FUCK... DEEPER!" She begged, hoping their brief moment wouldn't end. Soon though, Ttaker began pumping faster into her, goiing deeper than he had been inside of a woman before, "I'm cumming," he said pushing himself to the hilt into her tight love canal and letting his seed spill into her belly. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" They screamed together as both of their body tensed through the experience. "Goddamn honey, that was better than I had hoped." He said, layig next to her body. "Yeah... Taker"? She asked. "Yeah babygirl"? Ariel sighed as she gingerly got on her knees, "Did you use protection"? Taker's eyes quickly shot open and looked at her. "NO! I thought you were on the pill?!" He boomed. "Um... we'll get you to the docter in the next couple of days..." He started, befor eseeing the grin on her. "I'm kidding 'Deadman'... your fun to screw with." She laughed. "You little bitch... that's gonna cost you next time." He said, clearly not kidding. "Looking forward to it... come on let us get back to hotel." Ariel said, as Taker got up to his feet and just walked off and began putting his gear back on. "You dick." She whispered. "AND YOU'RE A BITCH!" He yelled back at her.

-END-

Note II: This was a request from Undertaker-Ghostman. Hope you like it!


End file.
